You,My Angel and I
by Beyond You
Summary: Summary: "I was in a accident and died on the spot tragic! right? But I was given another chance to live but as a boy. I dont know if it'll work. But maybe just maybe ill finally be with my lover this way right! all of this happened because of my angel and you. GENDERBEND. MITSU,YURI and maybe other pairings. BETA-WORK IN THE PROCESS
1. Chapter 1

It's_ been a day since the accident happened and you won't believe what my angel planned for me. My angel that I nicknamed Ricchan thought it would be best which I thought the hell with that! But, Ricchan knows what will happen to me, my family and the light music club._

_**Prologue**_

_**RITSU'S POV**_

I'm alive …

"**Yes you are****". **A rough voice boomed through the white room.

"**Now get up, I don't have much time to explain**. The assertive voice spoke once more.

"Uh…ok explain please, I'm freakin out. One minute I'm at the market buying some ingredients and"~ she was suddenly cut off.

"I** Know…." Long pause. I saw from the heavens you weren't supposed to get hurt but it happened without my concern and precautions. **

"WHAT!?" anger took over me. "What do you mean **weren't**. "Was this an accident?" I NEED ANSWERS NOW". I yelled at the voice with inpatient.

He spoke with guilt. **"I'm sorry for what I did, really. But I can change your life as my apology, I have the power but you need to accept what it comes with first.**

"Whoa, Slow down so do I die or not?" I asked a little pissed to this mysterious bastard saying I was going to die either way.

"**Yes you died in the hospital, with a bullet wound to the chest near your heart and it killed you on the spot. What else do you want to know? Remember we don't have much time!**

"Ok" I replied nervously. Still trying to find where that damn voice was coming from. _Where's that damn person hiding and why I am in this room?_

I thought out loud (WHOOPS) "were and who are you? And this room?"

"**Oh! I'm sorry"** It giggled nervously, almost like a kid but its voice was rough and bold. I should have guessed it would disguise its voice on purpose. Seconds later, it made its appearance in front of me (exactly) below me. With a change voice almost a little high-pitched like a kid and it was wearing white shirt and tanned finish it off it had wings and a halo above its head.

* * *

"**I'm you!" **It said cheerfully and hopped on my shoulder and continued explaining the situation. It was three inches tall and it looked like chibi me.

"Really now" I asked in disbelief with a bit of sarcasm. "**Well not exactly… I'm an angel that looks like you and suppose to guide you, and to answer your other question… we are in your heart between the living and the dead.**

It pointed to a wall and I saw myself in a hospital bed not breathing and pale with blood on my clothes. In the distance I hear crying and loud sobs with my name being repeated multiple times.

I look deeper and see my mother, my father and little brother crying along with Mio, Yui, Mugi, and Azusa. Mio was on her knees and near the edge of my bed sobbing like hell._ Oh my god…..mio…_ Yui was hugging Azusa both trembling with their eyes closed. Mugi ran out the door, with my mother running after her.

Moments later I feel my chest tighten and tears fall off my face and on to the white floor no resistance to stop.

I hear my angel with a sad tone begin to talk and wipe the uncontrollable tears off my face.

"**I'm very sorry, but you you'll be with them again and never leave until your time comes like its supposed to. So please stop crying and let's finish here so you can have your life again "ok". It spoke with kindness and care that I truly now believed it is my angel**.

….sniffle…"Ok tell me your plan" I'm determined to do anything to see my friends and family again even though I wouldn't be the same as before but they'll see me again for sure.

* * *

"But first what should I name you…..oh! How about "Ricchan" my nickname, because you are me in appearance? So is that ok?"

"**Sweet!" Ricchan replied with enthusiasm. "Where should we begin, maybe I should tell you about my plan first and what will happened to you when you're with the living again".**

"Ok, so will I still have my memory? **"Yes"**

"How about my family?" "**they won't know its you ****, because your old body is dead remember and you were a girl so instead of a girl again. You'll be a boy and your name will not be Ritsu Tainaka it will be Riku with no last for various reason ok" it replied with calmness and happiness.**

"So you're saying I'll be a guy because I died as a girl and you can't make a girl again? I'm shocked and surprised that I'll be what everyone thought I was in the first place! _Wow at least now I'm a guy I might get closer with mio…. WHAT THE HELL! IM BESTFRIENDS WITH MIO._

"**Yea but It will never be the same you'll be guy and, a guy and girl being BEST friends because everyone will think there just going out right?" **

"Your right but we "were" friends and we still are but

"**No, buts! I've seen how you act around her you love her like a guy with his girl. The only reason you're not with her is because it against your family and society. But now you have chances to be with her forever like you promised her years ago, and I'm sure that's how Mio feels as well". Determination filled Ricchans voice.**

_I wasn't sure still so I said_ "as long as with Mio I'll be fine".

"**The rest is being handled by me and I promise you won't regret my choices for you ok"!** **all you need is sleep and you will wake up with a different body with everything you need and if you need help just think of me and ill appear beside you. I'm always there watching you cause I'm your angel!**

"I know, I know so I just fall asleep and POW! I'm alive again?"

"**Yep"so hurry up times up so I'll see you when you wake up ~Goodnight 'riku'~**

"Ok", as I said this I laid myself on the white floor and closed my eyes.

"_Please everyone you won't recognize me but I'm still me and mio… I never told you that I loved you. But now that we actually have a better chance this way. let's hope I have what it takes to tell you now as a boy,that we can be together..._

* * *

**_sooo... im kinda hoping if it goes will ill release the next chapter and i hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_ AND LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASEE THANKS _**

**_LOVE YA ;) _**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey you guys sorry for the late update , Ive been busy lately and stuff... so yea I hope you enjoy the new chapie!**

**XD**

* * *

New beginning

**Riku wake up! WAKE UP! A child like voiced called while trying to push the male figure off the bed.**

"Mmmm, 5 more minutes"

The boy on the bed shifted, minutes later he practically jumped out of bed wide eyes and surprised.

"_**Whoa are you okay, with your new body" the child voice spoke in concern with a hint of happiness.**_

"Holy shit?" riku said shocked "I'm back"

The boy ran to a mirror and looked at himself and smiled.

He changed a little but still had the same golden eyes with light brown hair, but instead of the trademark yellow headband he usually had been replaced with long bangs that fit his face perfectly.

"Wow I look hot" and winked at the mirror.

"**I told you, and you're even taller. The chibi angel said hopping on rikus shoulder.**

"Your right!" But can you tell me all the general information.

"**Sure you live in apartment building A of Paradise villa near your school (no name) and here's your driver's license, car keys, phone, uniform and your apartment key" Ricchan handed the items to riku and smiled.**

"Thanks for everything really" Riku smiled sincerely

"**It's the least I can do" Ricchan said**.

Riku's phone started ringing which indicated 8:00 am, Riku looked at it and said "school already" frowning.

"**Yep hurry up or you'll be late, see you later" and with that Ricchan disappeared**.

Sigh, "_Will new beginning for now right? _Riku thought and smiled.

Riku picked up the new uniform which is black pants, white dress shirt and blue blazer with a red tie.

He looked around his room and a sad smile formed "_wow I really miss my house and my room" _riku was snap out of his thought by his phone again.

RING…RING…RING

* * *

Riku cursed under his breath as he ran to the door after stopping the phone alarm. He locked the door and walked down the hallway, it was very quiet until a girl came out of the apartment with a uniform similar to rikus but with a skirt.

Riku remembered that he forgot to ask ricchan about the directions to his school and mentally slapped himself "_idiot" _he thought_.  
_The girl started walking further away from riku.

"_Oh crap she's leaving!"_

"H-Hey you wait a sec!"

The girl stopped and turned around and noticed riku walking towards her, she smiled. "_Oh my god he looks just like that girl from the shooting 2 days ago… weird"_ the girl thought while stopping for the boy.

Riku smiled and ran up to the girl.

*panting*"Sorry for stopping you… the names riku" and extended his hand for her to shake.

*Shake*

"Umm... No last name" she asked nervously and looked at riku.

"It's a long story…so what's your name?"

"Oh right, hehe... my names ichigo wakaouji nice to meet you"

"_Wait haven't I seen this girl before?" _

Ichigo seemed to have the same height as mio; she had red hair which are tied in two curly ponytails

"So…um what did you need riku-chan" ichigo asked looking at her watch not wanting to be late for the morning lecture. Snapped out of his thought he answered "Can I walk with you, I don't know where the school is" riku said scratching his head nervously (It's a tainaka habit)

"That's fine let's go before were late"

20 minutes later

So the two of them left for their school, in a rush still ending up late. For rikus luck he was in the same classes as ichigo the beginning of rikus new life started off….

* * *

**Sakuragaoka High School **

The entire school seemed very quiet than usual, for teachers and students alike. The reason, a student from their school died two days ago. The worst part about was the principle announced this and called the light music club in front the entire school. The girls and club advisor got on stage where they once played with their beloved drummer and club president Ritsu Tainaka. Mio, Mugi, Yui, Azusa and Sawako looked horrible faces flushed and red, they seemed to be crushed by their friend's death.

The principle spoke in apologetic tone "were here today to pay our respects, to a much-loved student and drummer/president of the light music club Ritsu Tainaka. Who was shot and killed Saturday afternoon at a convenience store." Mio began to sob and tremble; mugi saw this and hugged the girl protectively. She whispered sweetly and caring "mio-chan, please calm down its okay Ritsu will always be with us" Mugi also began to sob quietly.

Yui was hugging a trembling and scared Azusa while Sawako looked at her students with eyes filled with sorrow.

Yui seemed the one most shocked and sad; she kept telling the others "captain isn't dead" ever so often that they thought she was going crazy or something

Some students started crying as well and others chanting Ritsu name over and over saying "RITSU WE LOVE!" "ALWAYS AND FOREVER" "RITSU! RITSU!" HTT!

The Girls noticed and stopped crying listening to their fellow student's chants and cries. All Four girls smiled and joined in, even sawako as well

The principle at the last-minute decided to cancel classes and give teachers a day off after the after math of the news.

"_**Wow they love so much huh?"**_** Ricchan thought looking at the student body chanting ritsu's name. "**_**Will they'll see ritsu or should I say Riku again" Ricchan **_**noticed mio and the others but stared at mio "And you! You will finally tell her… I mean him your true feelings" the angel said out loud pointing a small finger at the raven haired girl.**

The chibi angel flew out of the scene and into the beautiful calm blue sky.

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVEIWS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER **

** NEXT UPDATE SOON I HOPE! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

_** This is the third chapter of my story and i thank everyone who's read it and sorry for a very late update. I also thank Psihopatul for the beta work on this story. now to the story**_

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

* * *

"_Give me the fucking money now or __I'll shoot your god damn head off!" A man screamed at the cashier at gunpoint. The man looked about in his 20s wearing all black with a mask._

_Everyone in the store was on the floor including Ritsu who was getting vegetables for her mother. When she left t__he house all she wondered was why her mother didn't go shopping beforehand, and now this maniac wa__nting money scared the crap out of her! __At the moment all you heard were whimper of women, high__ school students crying, and the cashier reasoning with the robber at the counter._

_Ritsu was not ready for this kind of situation and on instinct wanted to cry but held in the tears. Minutes past and the man is getting impatient. He was now yelling, "Why t__he hell are you taking so long damn it"_

"_P-please calm down I have it all right h-here", the cashier answered trembling. Slowly the cashier was about to give the money when…._

_Ring…Ring…Ring,_

_Bad luck or faint it was Ritsu's phone it was her mother calling__._

_Bad timing mom! She thought. She ignored it so the phone kept ringing._

_The noise caused the robber to walk around trying to find the source of noise. He found the source and headed towards, Ritsu pointing the gun at her and stated, "You called the cops!__ You little bitch," he said in a menacing voice._

_Before Ritsu could answer the man, he grabbed her and pointed the gun at her chest. Ritsu let some tears spill but not crying yet, I-I'm sorry o-ok it was just my m-mom"_

_The man laughed "oh sure do you belie__ve that everyone" he looked around. Everyone in the store looked at the floor or didn't respond. They looked at Ritsu with a sad expression._

_Ritsu's mind was racing about 200% and was ready to run, but a girl with brown curly hair stood up. Ritsu had never__ seen this girl before and mentally thanked for the seconds that came with the distraction._

_The brown-haired girl spoke up shivering and a few tears rolling down her cheeks "s-she's telling the truth p-please p-put the gun down. With a fake smile confirmin__g it was true which it wasn't._

_The man yelled "Shut up!" and pointed the gun at the girl and was about to pull the trigger._

_Ritsu doesn't want to be 'hero', but this girl was risking her life for her and she wouldn't live it down if the girl died. If the__ whole scene was in slow-motion she pushed the man on his sided and made him fall to the ground._

_A shot rang through the store, people scattered and ran in different directions in the store and some managed to escape and call the police._

…

_More yelling __and the girl hid herself behind the shelf._

_The man turned around and looked for Ritsu; Ritsu was running towards the door that was about 5 feet away. She reached the door and tried to open it. The minute she put her hand on the knob she heard another shot __fired and her chest felt a painful, powerful piercing. _

_Ritsu is shot from behind and fell down. Face first on the ground; blood was beginning to flow dramatically fast with no sign of stopping. Her vision was getting blurry and her breathing was dec__reasing._

_Seconds later her vision darkened and the voices in the background were fading._

… _Moments later, "Oh my god!"_

"_Call an ambulance fast"_

"_Hurry up"_

"_Is she dead!"_

"_Miss, please wake up"_

… _Sirens were heard in the distance._

* * *

AHH!

Riku screamed and sat up in his bed, sweating profusely. "Was that a nightmare or a Flash back" he started feeling at his chest for the wound he thought he had. (Which he did in his before life)

*sigh*

"Wait that girl looked like Ichigo, was that her?"

Knock …knock!

Someone was knocking at the door and made riku jump. He heard a clam and serious voice speak through the door which Riku didn't recognize. "Open up Riku" a girl no other than Ichigo said with a sad tone. Riku got up and opened the door forgetting to put a shirt on. "I'm comin'" he opened the door to see Ichigo dressed in black clothing with a sad expression on her face.

"Ichigo are you ok" he asked concerned.

"Umm…put a shirt on please" the sad girl whispered looking the other way.

"I came here to ask you, if you could go to a funeral with me"

Riku grabbed a t-shirt on the floor and put it on quickly returning to Ichigo. The girl seated herself on the couch waiting for him.

Riku gulped at the request and had a bad feeling about this funeral.

"Ok ill go with you" he said and smiled.

"Can I ask whose funeral?"

"Umm… do remember the accident a few days ago before I met you?"

"Yea"

"Well… I was there at the store robbery and a girl died"

* * *

The moment Riku heard this he's shocked and his heart was beating fast even skipping beats. "the girl in my dream was really you!?"

He snapped out of his thoughts when a glowing orb flew towards him and spoke.

"Hey!" the glowing orb said in a childlike voice.

"Ricchan is that you!?" Riku said out loud.

"W-Who" the girl beside him asked, with a concerned all over her face with the name.

Ritsu looked at her with a strange look and remembered he could only see and hear Ricchan.

"Oh, sorry continue"

The girl glared at him and continued "Right well the girl's name is Ritsu Tainaka and her family and friends invited me to go and, offered to help me after they found out I lived with no family " the girl explained in a sad tone.

Riku automatically hugged the girl and whispered to her "I will always be with you when you need me"

Ichigo sobbed quietly and said between sobs "Thank…you…so…m-much" she whimpered softly.

Riku heard Ricchan trying to get his attention but he kept ignoring the chibi angel. After a few minutes they released each other and Riku spoke up "let me get dressed, so we could go and leave before traffic" he said and went to his room to get dressed, leaving the girl in the living room.

"I'll be seeing my family and light music club there" Riku spoke out loud to himself.

"Are you ready for that" the angel said hoping on Riku's head.

"Oh, it's you and no I'm not ready" he spoke sadly.

"It's time for me to see them after what happened right? What if they recognize me I'm not ready to tell them!

….It's now or never…

* * *

** I think this chapter was small! any ways i hope you liked, this chapter and please leave reviews! that's what keeps me going!**

** ~ Beyond You out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everyone here is the new chapter and thank you for those who reviewed, follows and favorites to my story.**

**but in advance sorry for the errors I couldn't wait for it to be beta so I just posted it!**

**Please enjoy!XD**

* * *

Funeral

Character introduction 

_Riku made many friends such as Ichigo Wakaouji", who he met at the apartment complex and has all classes with, She has reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair is usually held up in two curled ponytails if not, it's let down and naturally curly .she is 17-year-old. She is very kind and loves romance._

_Ren and Len Kurosaki are twin brothers and Riku's friends that annoyed him at first but later, they become close friends and only have two classes with Riku. They live 3 miles away from the school. They both have black hair but Ren has a blue eye and a green which his brother has green only. Len is very mature, serious and always wears a bandana. Len is a little more outgoing but is still mature on some points like his brother; he wears nothing special unlike his brother. They are both 17._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Riku and ichigo exit the apartment and head towards the parking lot. It takes riku about two minutes to find his black and blue Mitsubishi eclipse. _This car was given to him from Ricchan_ nobody's knows how the angel got it. _Ichigo seemed impressed by the car this boy has_. "what year is this car Riku" she asked. "I bought from a friend a long time ago I really don't know" he answered nervously._

The girl bought the lie and entered the vehicle she was still thinking about the girl who she saw get shot and die in front of her and other school students_. Ritsu…I wish I had a chance to meet you properly. _Riku then entered the car and starting the ignition. 5 minutes passed and Riku was still parked in the parking lot. Ichigo knew that if he didn't start driving she's going to be late for the funeral. "Ummm…Riku when are we leaving" she asked a hint of annoyance in her voice, the boy looked at her and said "oh right, let's go" with a nervous smile. The car made a 'click' sound saying it changed from parked to reverse. The car moved backwards a couple of feet and was out of the parking spot. Riku then switched to drive and headed out.

Tainaka residents 

Satoshi in his room getting ready for his sister funeral and last time he'll ever see her. He's standing in front of a mirror with a sad expression; his golden eyes showing sadness beyond words. The young tainaka was in a state near depression. He's wearing a black suit with a yellow tie which Ritsu gave to him as a gift. "Oneechan… where are you, I need you" he whispered softly, tears started appearing on the boy's face. Moments later he left his room with a familiar yellow headband in hand. _Everyone misses you! Especially Mio _he thought and stopped in front of Ritsu's room and imagined his sister in their tapping her drum sticks to the beat of Fuwa Fuwa Time, grinning like an idiot. He hesitated on turning the knob; he closed his eyes and turned the knob all the way. The door creaked a little but showed a dark room with the items inside untouched like the day it was left. Manga, textbooks, shoes etc... Were all over the floor but the most cleaned place in the room was a desk in the far left corner were a drum pad with two drumsticks laid. The boy smiled and whispered "this will always be your room" and closed the door.

….

Akiyama residents

Four girls are sitting in the living room of the Akiyama household. All of them wearing black dresses all different styles. The blonde of the group had a blank face showing no emotion. The girl next to her had a sad expression, tears running down her cheeks. Yui's chocolate eyes were red already from the day before. Yui is in between Mugi and Azusa, the girl was still in some sort of shock. Azusa's ruby eyes seemed in a hazy state for some time. Ui who sat on another couch concerned for her sisters' state

All four girls stayed quiet, they were waiting for Mio and her parents to get ready. Meanwhile, upstairs a raven haired girl was sitting on her bed wearing a black dress with a yellow rose attached to it. The girl had a picture book in her hands; the cover had the name's Mio and Ritsu's memories. Mio had this book since she was in the fourth grade with ritsu, she flipped through many pictures and stopped on one that made her tear up in seconds.

_The picture showed ritsu and herself centimeters away their lips almost touching, her face showed a blush and a sick Ritsu. She remembered ritsu had a high fever and was apparently dreaming about her. Mio was about to close the gap when she a heard a 'click' .Mugi apparently jumped out of the closet (no one knows how she got there) with a camera. She took the picture, and jumped out the window. Mio shocked stepped away from ritsu her face on fire, Ritsu fell back on her pillow into a deep sleep._

_Mio later asked Mugi to give her the picture and told her to never mention it to Ritsu ever. _Mio started at the picture for a while and smiled and kissed the part it showed ritsu._ I wish I did it back then, because now I won't ever see you again. _"Mom, Dad! I think I'm ready" she called out. Before she left her room she took the picture and wiped some of the tears away from her eyes and closed the door.

Down stairs

"Alright girls it's time to go" Mr. Akiyama announced. Mio, Mugi, Azusa and Yui stood up from their spots, all except for Mio who was already standing moved towards the door. But was stopped by "girls will you be okay when we arrive" she asked in a concern tone .Mio was the first to answer "mom we'll be fine we need to do this for her" she said with a tear rolling down her cheek. The other girls nodded and smiled weakly at Mrs. Akiyama and headed at the door in pure silence.

_We'll be fine right?_

The funeral site

"Wow there's a lot of people bro" Ren said looking around the crowd. "Yea I know there all here for Ritsu…" Even though the twins never meant Ritsu, they brought it upon themselves to support the family and friends of this girl. Also Ichigo who saw the girl die in front of her. The boys stood there watching, the people arrive some crying and others stood there in silence, until a black Toyota and a black Hearse trailing from behind appeared. The boy's looked on who they presumed as the Tainaka family driving in the entrance.

When the cars stopped a 15-year-old boy walked out. Len watched as the boy was attack by Friends and family. The boy seemed surprise but let them hug him and kiss him. Satoshi turned to see two tall boys near the grave site with smiles of sympathy looking straight at him he smiled weakly with his golden eyes showing a very accepted 'thank you'. When they saw the boy's eyes and smile, it hit them _He looks just like Riku _they thought and looked at each other with a surprised expression. Minutes later two more cars arrived a blue and black eclipse and a gray van entered a parked nearby.

* * *

Riku parked the car and tensed up almost automatically when he saw five girls pass by, a black aura surrounding them. He saw a glimpse of black hair that was no other than Mio's with blonde, brown and black following behind. Ichigo opened the door right after and spoke after the quiet ride. "Hurry, everyone's here already including the twins" she said softly and closed the door. Riku was panicking, with millions of scenarios playing in his head on how this could go very bad. He later heard tapping on his window and saw his current friends standing outside with worried faces. He opened the door and stepped out closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay you look pale" Ren said his multi-colored eyes scanning Riku up and down. "I'm fine just a little cold" he lied ._Where the hell is Ricchan! _He mentally screamed and walked towards the grave they buried 'Ritsu'.

Ichigo looked clam but is trembling a lot; Riku took her hand in his and smiled to calm the poor girl down. Ichigo looked up to see the smile; she smiled back. A warm feeling surged through her body and she felt very calm almost surreal. she glanced one last time at their hands and thought 'only friends'. The twins saw this but ignored it thinking it was only a friend to friend gesture. Riku and the twins stopped at a tree close to the grave, while Ichigo talked to 'Ritsu' family and close friends. Riku glanced at the direction ichigo headed towards when he made eye contact, with light brown eyes no other than Sawako's. Riku looked directly at them and couldn't turn away. He continued to stare into 'his' old teacher eyes, finally breaking away he turned away and started a random conversation with Len and Ren.

* * *

After the staring contest with a boy on the other side of the site, Sawako knew by heart who those eyes were no other than Ritsu's beautiful, hypnotizing golden eyes. Shocked on her realization she broke away from the gaze after the boy did. _Oh my god it can't be her she-she's dead! _she thought and stole a glance at the boy again. She studied the boy's appearance carefully, _spiky hair, hazel brown colored hair, gold-colored eyes, show a grin or a smile boy _Sawako mentally said to herself, the moment she did the boy (Riku) his trademark grin appeared after a joke Len and Ren said also laughing. Sawako couldn't fathom on what just happened. That split second she swears she saw Ritsu and her stupid grin. She looked around to see the girl who came from the group near the tree, talking to Ritsu's parents and Mrs. And Mr. Akiyama. Ichigo was heading towards the boys but was stopped by sawako with determination in her eyes.

"Excuse me; my name is Yamanaka, Sawako"

"Oh hello yamanaka -san, I'm Wakaouji ichigo"

"wakaouji-chan do you know that boy's name?" Sawako asked pointing at Riku.

Ichigo looked and smiled and answered "yes his name is Riku".

"No last name" Sawako asked surprised.

"No, I don't know why. Maybe he might tell you if you ask"

_Suspicions he has no last name and looks exactly like our Ritsu. Hhmmm…._

"Thank you very much Wakaouji-chan" and with that Sawako left with a wave.

Ichigo waved back and thought _why'd she asked for Riku's name. _She shook her head and walked towards her friends. "Everyone find a seat nearby and get ready for the ceremony" the priest spoke out loud after waiting for everyone to find a seat.

Riku, Ichigo, and the twins found seats in the back row. The HTT girls sat in front with the Tainakas and Sawako.

_I know it's you ritsu I just know it I don't know how your still alive and as a boy but after the information I've obtained no doubt it's you!_

"The ceremony is about to begin"

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people sorry for updating so late but i have no computer for various reasons and school is being an ass to me. So i was unable to update the story for a LONG time and i published another story to get my vibe back. once again sorry for the late update :) Please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-on or its characters**

* * *

Funeral part 2

"This ceremony will begin" the priest said he looked at everyone and opened his bible and began to speak.

It was morning the sun was up high in the sky, with beautiful fluffy clouds decorating it. But down below wasn't the same, the cemetery which had a sad, gloomy atmosphere around the people there. The whole event seemed like a Blur, the girls were sobbing quietly and holding each other. Mio seemed broken beyond repair and kept whispering to herself. "She's not gone, we'll always be together". Not only Mio was in pain the band was split into pieces of **the realization of** their loud mouth, happy, and energetic club president and best friend is gone forever. The same rows as the girls sat Satoshi who was crying loud and whispering his sister name over and over almost like a broken record. The pain this boy felt was beyond words and feelings, inside his mind he died a million times. His Father and his mother were crying as well but not like the distort children beside them. The more they stared at the coffin in front them, all their memories would rush backed to them like a storm.

In the back row sat Ichigo silently sobbing holding Riku's hand tightly. The twins had a sad expression on their faces they looked at Riku for an answer but the boy was in a state of emotional shock and his face was blank. The seemed like hours for Riku a never-ending tale of his past life. Ren gazed around to the rest of the people beside them and his expression never changed he saw grown men crying which wasn't pretty to see, so he looked away and whispered to his brother "are you ok man" he whispered quietly and concerned. "I'm fine I guess but I think it's time" Len whispered back quietly not to disturb the other two beside him. Sawako was sitting in the row to their left and glanced at Riku once in a while to see the boy's reaction to the situation at hand. After a while she stopped but now Sawako was looking in despair at the girls besides her crying their eyes out.

* * *

"Everyone please stand up to say your last goodbyes to this beautiful soul", the priest said this with emotion. Each and every person stood up and crowed around the coffin. The coffin was closed for various reasons. Everyone had a speech and proceeded on telling. All the girls had a speech and read out loud hoping to be heard by their 'dead' drummer in heaven if possible. (Sorry guys too lazy to write their speeches...*bow* my apologize)

After the girls heartbreaking speech's Ritsu's mother and father went and told the crowd how Ritsu was a bundle of energy when she was younger and loved playing the drums nonstop when she got them. They spoke with remorse in their voices. Her mother had felt very guilty for sending her daughter that day and not going herself to the market. The women cried every night knowing that she could've prevented her daughter's death. Which no one could have predicted at the time.

Satoshi was the last to go his voice was weak and cried half the time, Sawako told him to stop and tried to take him away, the boy pulled away from Sawako's grasp and took an object out of his pocket and placed on top of the of his sister coffin. But before he stepped away he leaned inwards to the coffin and whispered "You won't believe how much I miss you, if I told you" he then stepped away with his head down and stood next his mother who hugged him immediately. The object he left on top of the coffin was the trademark yellow headband. Sawako saw this and a sad smile appeared on her face. Seconds later she moved back to her spot. When the priest moved the coffin and was going to announce the ending of the ceremony and lower the coffin to its burial site when he heard a "wait!"… It was Riku.

* * *

Riku shouted "wait!" and walked towards the front of the closed coffin. He felt something grab his collar. "What are you doing" a childlike voice called out, it was Ricchan holding tight to his collar. "_Now you come!"_Riku thought mentally deadpanning and looked at his angel with a determined expression. "Don't go near that coffin!" Ricchan yelled with worry written in its voice. "Why would I, its me after all"

"That's why you dummy; you'll disappear if you go near your old body because your dead and your soul found another vessel to occupy. "I'm trying not get you killed again Riku please just listen." Ricchan stated in a yelling voice

"B-but its weird if I don't even pay my respects even though it's _my_ funeral" replied out noticing people staring at him for arguing with him self at a funeral. But before Ricchan can reply, the angel vanished and left Riku standing in a looked puzzled by Rikus sudden blurt out and inner conflict with himself in front of all these people. A sudden hand grabbed his shoulder and it startled him. The owner of the hand was Sawako she spoke "let's go for a walk".Riku looked shocked but he obliged to the offer and exited out of the scene with eye's staring at them with anger and surprised expressions.

Mio and the others looked at their adviser with maturity for taking that dumb boy away. "Why would he do such a stupid thing during a funeral", Yui spoke with anger in her voice never seen before by their airheaded guitarist before. Azusa looked over to Yui and said"Yui are you ok", no responds came from the girl and she let it ceremony was over and everybody was getting ready leave and the girls decide to look for Sawako.

* * *

"So you think you could fool me Ritsu" Sawako said with her grip tightening. Riku sighed and answered "your crazy i don't know you" he said in a scared tone. Not convincing in any case, they stopped in the parking lot. they stopped and Sawako spoke in her usual tone"Ritsu...you can't fool me i know you and yours eye's gave it away".Riku seemed surprised but a grin appeared on the boys face. A grin Sawako knew from the time at the club.

"You caught me red handed Sawa-chan" Riku chuckled relived that his teacher found out first."Well at least i know im not looking at a ghost".They smiled and laughed it off, the older women seemed happier than the past few weeks but a question still remained unanswered and things were getting crazy by her new-found information that Ritsu was dead but not really.

"So tell me Ritsu or Riku what should I call you now".

"Call me Riku because im a guy now and I'll explain everything at my house ok. So Yamanaka-san will join me".

"Well just this once and you better explain yourself things are getting weird. Sawako needed answers but would she belive Riku or should she say Ritsu.

* * *

**That's it folks sorry if was short and made no sense i just rushed a bit but i might re-write it next time. Sorry for the mistakes. I messaged my Beta reader but no response. Thanks for reading please leave a Review and follow much appreciated. I Will update as soon as i can if possible**

**~Beyond You out**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT UP! LOVE ME PLEASE I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR U PPL! *bows and the crowd goes wild***

**Anyways ENJOY THE CHAPTER BUT I APOLOGIZE FOR IT BEING SO SHORT. ILL WORK HARDER I PROMISE _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-on or its characters! Even though we all want to **

* * *

Right when Riku and Sawako were ready to leave a voice called out "Sawa-chan wait up!" it was Yui with the others in tensed up at the voice and Sawako cursed under her breath "shit". She turned around with a fake smile and spoke in her teacher voice. "Hi girls what is it" she spoke softly knowing that girls attitude was not at its best right now neither bothered to see the boy standing next to her adviser looking away. The way he stood there reminder her of Ritsu when they would take walks at the park as they watched the clouds. Riku noticed the gaze and a light blush spread across his cheeks, _"stop staring Mio please_ _I could tell you the truth, but know isn't the right time and place" _he thought still avoiding Mio as good as he could. Mugi studied her advisers and saw nervousness in those light brown eyes even though the woman's glasses hid it and Azusa noticed the boy minutes after, Azusa looked over to Yui and a dark aura appeared around the air-headed girl."_Yui do you hate him that much for what he did" _worried for her senpai, Azusa asked the boy a Question. "Excuse me what's your name if you don't mind me asking", she poked Riku's shoulder who was avoiding any contact with them. Sawako seemed out of ideas to lie to them and nudged Riku to answer what was asked. The silence between the group was intense no one spoke until Riku answered Azusa, "My name is Riku and I'm a friend of ". "Yes he is a friend's son to be exact and came to support us of our loss, Right Riku-kun" Sawako said in attempt to engage in the conversation. "But you were sitting next to Wakaouji-san and two other boys' right?" Mugi said a little quietly but still heard by everyone. "Y-yes I'm friends with them also from school and I live next to Ichigo".

* * *

"_First name basis already are they a couple", _Mio thought to her self as she observed the boy with curious eye's the more she thought about a couple she'd image herself with Ritsu holding hands, kissing, going on dates and the more… physical activities. A blush appeared on the bassist's cheeks for thinking such naughty things, but her mind was still a little cloudy of the sadness and memories of Ritsu. The next thing that happened amazed and frighten everyone including Mio who seemed in her own little world. "Sawa-chan why are you hanging around a disrespectful 'BOY' like him?" asked Yui in an angry tone. Baffled by Yui's tone Sawako spoke in an aggressive tone as well "Well Yui too tell you the truth, what Riku did was dumb for the fact that he doesn't know Ritsu. But he tried to be respectful and at the last-minute regretted the idea and froze up". Yui seemed unconvinced and glared at Riku for the third time today. Azusa knew her sensei well so she knew that her answer was lie and obvious that this Riku guy seemed suspicions, so she questioned the boy again. "Why don't you have a last name Riku-san?"

"Things are complicated with my parents now, so Sawa-chan is kinda like my mom so to speak, so I prefer not to have a last name" Riku answered scratching his neck with a small smile. _Wow Azusa I never knew you were the questioning type, _he thought after he knew his answer seemed reasonable. After being for most of the conversation Mio spoke her thoughts out loud by accident, "You look familiar". Everyone turned to Mio for clarification for speaking so suddenly, the shy girl noticed the stares and a light blush colored her cheeks once again. Riku panicked at the realization that Mio might see through him, but luck was on his side and Ichigo was coming their way with the twin's right behind her too. _Thanks you guys great, _Riku thought waving to them.

* * *

"Hey Riku we were looking for you to drive us home Remember?" Ren asked looking at the girls surrounding him. The next few seconds seemed never-ending everybody was looking at Riku for an answer, the poor boy was nervous enough and now this. "Oh right, but can you wait a sec please". As he was going to say his goodbye's, Sawako whispered to him and gave him a note. She then said her goodbyes to him and the rest of the girls, then headed towards her own car and drove looked at the note, the writing seemed scribbled but could be read.

**Meet me at ****Sakuragaoka High School courtyard at 6:00 and don't be late. Come alone **

**And stop being nervous alright jeez. **

**P.S. You seem in love Ritsu-kun .You devil you! Better tell me. ;)**

Riku sweat dropped and looked around to see if anyone seen him to his luck nobody was talking to his current friends and Ren seemed to flirting with Mugi making the blonde blush. He smiled a bit, but it vanished when Mio stared at him. Curiosity written all over her face her intense stare turned into a gaze and she blushed when Riku did the same. Both of them felt awkward and looked away and as he did this. Ichigo smiled and mouthed, "she's cute". Riku turned redder than before and turned the other way and heard giggles from his angel. "She really is beautiful Riku" the angel said grinning," "Will of course she is…. Oh god I just said it out loud!" Riku looked at his watch which marked 4:40,_ damn I have an hour and 10 minutes to spare might as well go eat lunch. _"Alright guys I think it's time to go" he announced, the twins nodded and said there goodbyes and Ren obtained Mugi's number a bit smile on his face. Ichigo Also waved goodbye, Riku smiled a little "Will nice to meet you guys" he said and shook the girls hands but when it was Mio's turn He felt a small spark surge through him he held the girls slim elegant, hand. Mio felt the spark and tensed up not letting go, she met Riku's golden eyes and Let go seconds after whispering a small goodbye. Riku smiled a light blush forming and replied "you too" and walked away thinking. _Once im with you you'll never say goodbye ever again._

* * *

**W****ell****I know it was a small chapter but I hoped you liked it! Thank you all once again who follow and review this story I love you all! 3 kisses and hugs! will I have to go, Before I get yelled at by my teacher for doing this than my school work. **

**THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU PEOPLE! ;)**

**~Beyond you out~**


	7. Chapter 7

** I have nothing to say but Keep following and Favorite and Review my story love you guys.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN K-ON ONLY THIS STORY**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Will that was awkward_, Riku thought opening the driver's door. "Cute girls", Ren said his bi colored eyes glimmering. "Of course you'd say that, you got the blonde ones number!" Len groaned, feeling lonely. "Awww don't worry Len you have me" Ichigo said smiling and batting her eyelashes. "I don't want you!" he whined fake tears forming. Riku laughed at his friends antics while they entered his car. "So where do you guys want to eat?" he asked thinking of what he wanted, _maybe a burger would be nice. _"Oh how about we go to Max Burger?" Len cheered waving his hands, accidently hitting his brother in the process. "Shit, bro that hurt" his twin said punching Len in the arm. "God we just left a funeral and you two are fighting!" Ichigo stated her voice angry and sad; she turned around fully staring down the twins who shrank in their seats. "Sorry Ichigo, this is just a way for us to forget all the sad stuff. You know" Ren said His eyes trained on his feet with Len nodding in agreement .Riku seemed to notice the tension and Spoke softly, "I know what you mean" Riku started the engine and continued "we all deal with it a different way. 'It', meaning keeping our emotions in check. Things like this don't happen often, so we hide that fact through our actions and or Stupidity". "Wow man that was really…girly" Len said smirking. "No that was actually really deep" Ren replied giving Riku a pat on the shoulder. "No it was unmanly like you Ren" Len shouted back. "Oh shut up Len your pathetic like always. Not knowing the true meaning behind those words, Right ichigo?" turning to the only girl in the car.

Ichigo was too busy whispering something to Riku to notice the question but she answered like always when she was brought into their Arguments. "Don't drag me into this" she said in monotone. _These two need to grow up or get Couple's therapy, _she giggled at her own thought. Riku looked to see his friends in their own world, so the next best thing to do was shout. "So we're going to Max Burger then!" Riku shouted Speeding out the parking lot. _Those two never stop do they even if the world was ending? _10 minutes into the drive it was quiet no noise was heard except the cars zooming sound on the road. The group decided to go change their clothes and head to the apartment complex and changed in to casual clothing. Riku was wearing a blue t-shirt and Black slightly baggy pants and blue converse. Ichigo wore a v-neck yellow shirt and White shorts with sandals. The Ren wore a hoddie and shorts, while Len put his black bandanna on with a black tank top and shorts with white Nikes like his brother. They made way to the car again and on to the road once more, Moments later a growl was heard breaking the silence, everyone turned to Ichigo. The poor girl's face was red all over, a nervous smile formed. Riku and the twins laughed while she hid her face and tried to ignore their laughter. About 20 more minutes into the ride they arrived to their destination. Once Riku parked the car Ichigo dashed out the car clearly still embarrassed. The twins snickered; they went in the Restaurant for getting about the whole argument. The group ordered their meal and sat down in a booth talking about school, sports, news events happing at their school. As they conversed about music the twins started bickering again. Riku looked towards Ichigo, who rolled her eyes in annoyance but seemed happy nonetheless. As he looked around for a bit, he noticed the time was 5:20 pm. _ I think it's time to head to Sakura High, _he thought asking his friends if they were ready to go. They nodded yes and exited the establishment smiling contently from the meal, and simply being happy with each other's company after a depressing morning. Riku dropped his friends off at his apartment complex again, which the twins stated they were going to stay with Ichigo for the day. He said goodbye to them and told them to be good to Ichigo and with that they snorted.

As Riku drove towards his old school, Ricchan appeared on the dashboard. "So were we goin" Ricchan asked glowing brightly and smiling excitingly. "Whoa, first stop whatever that is your doing and 'we' are not going anywhere. I am going to meet a friend of mine 'alone'". The small angel pouted and asked "Why can't I go" it whined as it stopped glowing. "Because, you left me standing there like an idiot all alone. That's why…Any questions I have to focus on the road". "So mean 'Ritsu'" the angel said waiting for a reaction for the use of the old name. Riku tensed up for a second or two like Ricchan wanted but the boy recomposed himself after. "Very clever there. But that was my past and now I'm focused on my future". Riku said triumphantly. "You've learned so much" the angel cheered, hovering fast towards Riku. The chibi spirit landed on the boys face, hugging and kissing. Riku let go of the wheel for a split second to pry the angel off his face. Once he did he grabbed the wheel swerving the car back on the right lane, missing a beeping car in the process by an inch.

* * *

Mio seemed a bit fazed by the Riku's appearance, _he looks so much like…Ritsu…. and his name too._ The girls went to go change out of their black clothing and go to the park to Relax after the events from today. The girls were on the grass laying down on their backs waiting for the horizon. "I miss her" Yui sniffed and tears began to form, " I know we all do, but she's ok now some where safe" Mugi softly said. "Please lets just be happy for her and keep playing music" Mio said being strong for the girls her voice cracked a bit. They all nodded and yui spoke again but with sadness evident in her voice. " I'm going to apologize to Riku for being so rude to him, it's just…. He looked so much like…. Ritsu" Everyone looked at Yui, who was looking at the sky with a sad smile. "We'll see if we can ask Sawako-sensei to bring him during practice to talk to him" Azusa said after staying quite. " That's a great Idea Azu-nyan" Yui cheered. Mio and Mugi smiled after their solution to Yui's inner Guilt for the new boy they met. _Why do I feel so happy to see him again? Do I have a Crush on him? We just met!? _ Mio thought blushing after hearing Azusa's Answer. _He is cute but…. I love Ritsu and only her. _This confused Mio more than she thought, maybe seeing him was a bad Idea or…Maybe not. She decided to drop it and enjoy the company of her friends and the park she played once with her childhood friend. _ I'll see you again one day and I tell you my feelings I was so afraid of before…with you by my side every things fine. _The wind blew past the Group; they looked at the hazel sky… "So beautiful" they said in unison, they laughed and held each other's hands to pray one more time before they left. _We will always be HTT forever no matter what!_

* * *

"What the hell Ricchan, you tryin to kill me…again!"

"Sorry, Sorry I didn't mean too" the small angel whined feeling bad for over reacting, it sat down in its Previous spot. They arrived a few minutes later it was about 5:58 pm the sun was having a beautiful Hazel glow. Riku parked his car and looked at his old school, it seemed a lot bigger. _Damn I really miss this school than I thought…._ Riku thought as he remember the fun times running with Yui having there Races to prove who Faster was.

_One…Two…Three…GO!_

_As both brunettes sprinted down the hallway leaving, Mio, Mugi and Azusa behind yelling at them "Come back you idiots!"_

_They huffed and puffed almost to the music room, both girls showing their speed with Yui an inch behind Ritsu. They dodged some girls and some blushed as Ritsu winked at them passing by, Yui just rolled her eyes and Grinned happily at them. Sawako was coming out of her office when she saw to blurs of two girls running, the other three stopped by the teacher. "It's those dumbasses" Sawako growled and Ran after them too, an Evil Aura surrounding her. Both girls were close to the finish line when a Scream was heard it was Yui." AAHH" Ritsu stopped and saw Yui in a deadly headlock tears in her eyes. "S-stop, S-sawa-chan" the girl wheezed. Sawako whispered something and let go leaving a stunned, wide eyed, coughing Yui on the floor._

"_Come here you little shit" she growled._

"_Holy fuck" Ritsu shrieked and headed for the Music room but once she stepped on the first step she was pulled by her collar and held in the air by brute strength…. Never did Yui and Ritsu Run in those hallways again…..but they did anyway. _

Riku shivered at the thought and Walked to the court meeting the young teacher sitting alone on a bench sipping tea.

"You're finally here Riku-kun"

"Um...yea, so um..."

"Tell me how are you dead but standing right here"

"…."

"My Angel gave me another chance and its sitting on my shoulder giggling" Riku Deadpanned and the Invisible angel that Sawako clearly couldn't see.

"Will As long as your ok, I really don't care about what you just said but I'm happy"

_Of course _

"Anyway, you're still the drummer for HTT so, I suggest you befriend the girls more and Gain their trust before anything else progresses, like telling them the truth"  
"Ok so should I come tomorrow after my classes end?"  
"Yes that would be Fine" she nodded and stood up looking at the boy in weird way. In the Young teachers mind she thought about some male outfits she couldn't get 'Ritsu' in before but, now….

"Ok is that all?"

"Yes, just come early for a surprise I have for you ok?"

_Surprise….wait_

"Wow a surprise!" Ricchan cheered smiling at Riku, when they made their leave. "Will it's for me but you could come I guess"

"Ok I will, you know she was really pretty and nice"

_If only you knew_

"Will time to go home, take a shower and sleep for school tomorrow, it was a long day today"  
And with that they left, thinking about Sawako's 'special surprise' and Ricchan Really excited about it. While anxious to see his drum kit again and the girls especially Mio, he knew trouble was headed his way with a hint of…Embarrassment? Who knows?

* * *

** Did you like I hope so :) please for give me for the errors but im working my ass off. love you guys!**

**~BEYOND YOU OUT ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the very long delay but the good news is I got a new laptop...Finally right! any who, I did have trouble continuing this story so any ideas from you guys would help a lot! and please excuse any mistakes :) **

******Disclaimer: I do not own K-on or its characters**

**And now to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Everything was going fine until he arrived at Sakuragaoka high and Sawako was starting to creep him out. Here he was running away from her through the hallways determined to ditch his crazy was hesitate about coming early in the first place and this proved his point he met up with Sawako, she showed him his surprise and He was very surprised...not in a good way though. She smiled triumphantly at her work, it was a cosplaying outfit...a very naughty outfit. Before Sawako could say "try it on" Riku was out the door face way in hell he was wearing that! who wouldn't even call that clothing, he'd never seen an outfit that exposed and revealed...everything. _what the hell that's not funny to begin with! _he thought navigating his way to the music room. He Knew Sawako was obsessed with stuff like that so it wasn't all surprising, she even tried to make the girls wear stuff like that. Minutes later Ricchan appeared on his head laughing, already knowing what had happened a few minutes ago. "Hahaha...s-she wanted y-you to wear that!" it laughed, tears of joy present. Riku ignored his Angels comment and proceeded up the stairs, it took him 5 minutes to clear three flights of stairs. Once inside the music room, he barricaded the door with a few chairs from the last chair he sighed out of breath from the run and crashed on the sat beside him still smiling, "So now what?" it asked fluttering its wings. "I'm not sure, she'll be here in a few minutes...unless a miracle happens" Riku said looking at the door worriedly. After resting a bit he got up and looked around, a strange feeling erupted from his shimmering he touched everything like a little kid did when at toy store, he really did miss this room a lot. "Wow look a the turtle" Ricchan chimed floating above its tank. Sure enough Ton-chan swam happily inside, Riku walked over to them and smiled when the soft shell turtle stopped swimming to look at him. "Hey little guy, remember me!" As if to answer him Ton-chan performed some flips and twirls, Riku laughed and Ricchan watched in awe. They continued to watching Ton-chan, while someone else watched them from outside. "Its Riku-kun!" Yui whispered as she watched wide-eyed at the boy playing with Ton-chan, _Did Sawa-chan call him to come and hang out with us? _she thought, wondering why he was here at school, with the doors barricaded.

* * *

Yui was in the bathroom when she heard screaming in the hallway, so she followed the noise and ended up in the music room. She would've just went to class but destiny had called her to come or just luck but she didn't care, Yui wasn't mistaken that the screaming voice belonged to Sawako and the frantic footstep were Riku's. Before she could try to open the door a hand grabbed her wrist. "He's in there right?" came an angry voice. Yui shivered and squeaked turning to see Sawako fuming with rage, Sawako peeked through the small window to see her Victim but also noticed Some furniture block the door. She gritted her teeth, muttering a few curses as she let go of Yui's arm. "I'm going to need your help Yui-chan" She asked in a lighter tone then before, "Ok Sawa-chan...but why were you so mad" Yui asked innocently. Sawako glared at her and a dark aura appeared behind her, Yui shivered and shut her mouth afraid for even Duo backed away from the door and charged forward, slamming their shoulders against the doors. It shook but didn't budge. They did it a second time, as they heard some shuffling behind the barricade. "No way in Hell I'm letting you in here Sawa-chan" a males voice declared, "Riku-kun please let us in!" Yui heard muffled voices and then they heard the Bell ring loudly, signaling the end of four froze,Sawako grinned now that he had to let them in.

By now Riku was panicking and pacing around the room, looking for a way out of this situation he crawled into, _Maybe I should jump out the window. _He thought looking at the window, it was a two-story building! jumping wasn't a good Idea and time was running out before Mio, Mugi and Azusa at Ricchan for and idea, he deadpanned as he watched Ricchan trying to out shine Ton-chan with its own moves. "Ricchan a little help here" Riku exclaimed pointing at the door. "Let them in Ritsu" Ricchan encouraged, Riku's eye twitched. Maybe he should but then he'll certainly get beat up by Yui for yesterday and Sawako for today, He looked around until he spotted his thought of a great Idea, he play and hope this would empress them to forget about the thing. "Ricchan clear the doors I'm ready" Riku called as he took the pair of sticks and held them in the and Yui waited patiently when they heard furniture being moved. It was about time, they heard chatter and footsteps coming up the stairs.

* * *

Mio wondered what happened to Yui when she didn't come to class, she knew Yui would probably be in the music room hiding from the quiz they were told to take or something else was in the air heads couldn't help but think back about Riku and how he looked like Ritsu in every she like him or what was with her like people who looked like Ritsu. After walking home yesterday from the park she saw a boy who looked like Ritsu and blushed cutely at the sight. Was she just looking for a replacement!?...No it was more like lonesome than was in love and her affections weren't being heard at all, so why did she feel that her love was Gearing towards Riku and not Ritsu... She let a sad sigh escaped her lips at the thought of not loving Ritsu anymore, All she wanted to do was tell her baka how much she wish she was here to help her and just...love hugs, laughs, smiles and tears they shared were enough for her to fall for her befriend all over again. _Tainaka Ritsu is the only one I love _she thought as she smiled, walking up the steps to the music room. Mugi noticed her friends expression while they walked, clearly her Raven-haired friend was thinking deeply about something. Mugi wondered if it was about Riku or Ritsu or both, things like this made Mugi wonder about crushes and in the other hand was worried about Yui's apology method, She knew she was acting wierd because of it, so would it hurt if she helped out. Sawako told them Riku might come, but she never told them what for.

As the three girls made their way up the stairs they caught a glimpse of Sawako and Yui Arguing."Yui-sempai and Sawako-sensei!" Azusa called getting the duo's Attention, "Azu-nyan!" Yui cheered and tackled to the ground. Mio sighed and Mugi giggled as Yui smothered Azusa, "What were you two doing outside the club room?" Mio asked walking passed them followed by Mugi. Sawako tryed to stop them but was to late, as soon as Mio step foot into the room a drum stick flew past her face, centimeters away from hitting her. She stopped in her tracks and looked at her attacker behind Ristu's drum set, she screamed alerting the others to rush in. Mugi rushed to her side to see a very shocked boy hiding with drumsticks in hand ready to strike. "You little bastard!" Sawako screamed followed by a shoe hitting Riku in the face. "OW!" Riku cried behind the drum set, he was soon face to face with a very angry and fuming Sawako. Ricchan rushed to his aid and helped him up, Everyone gasped at Sawako's sudden attack. "Sawa-chan why would you do that?" Yui scolded.

* * *

"Dammit Yui he's the reason we were stuck outside!"

"Really?" Yui said confused.

"Can some one tell me what the hell is going on?!" Azusa cried, startling everyone even Ricchan.

"It was my fault i apologize" Riku bowed.

Mio walked up to him and sucker punched him in the face, Riku didn't see it coming. After their awkward encounter they calmed down and seated themselves around the table. Riku nursed his wounds While the girls figured what they should do now. Yui was bugging them to let her make her speech so in the end they did. "Riku-kun im sorry for being rude to you and-and...please forgive me" Yui blurted tears in her eyes. "Its okay Yui-chan I forgive you" he smiled as Yui hugged seemed like a giant weight lifted from Yui's shoulders. "Umm...Yui you can let go now" Riku nervously told her. Yui blushed and let go and sat back down in her seat next to Azusa, Mio fidgeted in her own seat avoiding the boys eyes. _Don't look at him he too...cute?! _Mio thought looking at her hands in her lap, Ricchan noticed and whispered in the girls ear. "Just talk to him he does bite..." Mio shivered at the voice and looked for the owner. She didn't see anything but Amber Eyes did. "Are you guys going to practice?" Riku asked everyone. Sawako glared at him and stood up. "Yes show our guest what were famous for" She announced, even though she was still pissed about the cosplaying fiasco, but she would make the boy pay. Not now but some day...SOME DAY!

As the girls agreed and after telling Yui it had been two weeks since they practiced and that now was a good time to do so. They convinced her and they got in their places, Ignoring the empty seat behind the drums even though it wouldn't sound the same. Riku noticed their sadness and step up to be their Temporary drummer for now. _I knew this would happen, _he thought looking at Ricchan who was cheering him on. As he walked passed them and sat behind 'her' drum set, Everyone was shocked by the sudden move and just...stared. Oh My God they thought in unison as Riku held the drum sticks up in the air. Sawako smiled and put a thumbs up for them to begin, _lets hope they don't kill you after this._

"One...Two...Three..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger anyone!?**

**I just hope you guys don't kill me for this ;) **

**So Favorite/Follow and Review if you want me to post the next chapter...just kidding but please do!**

**~Beyond You out~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter for you guys hope you like and sorry for the minor mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-on or its Characters**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"One...Two...Three..."

Mio watched from the corner of her eye the way he banged away and started the beat, did he already know the songs? she looked at the others to see them trying to complement the beat. Mio recognised the song after Yui entered and soon after Mugi,  
Azusa seemed a bit off but tired her best. She then entered and stared to sing, even though she didn't really want to.

"Please don't say you were lazy  
Datte hontou wa crazy  
Hakouchoutashi wa SO  
Mienai tokorode bataashi surundesu"

Her voice echoed throughout the room and she blushed knowing someone would be grinning like an idiot right now. This song really did reminder of Ritsu and wondered why Riku knew this song. Her fingers dance on the fret board and strings, she closed her Eyes mesmerized by the song and the felling of playing again. Yui smiled happily and looked at Mugi and Azusa doing the same. Sawako felt strange wasn't because the girls were playing so beautifully? she watched Riku closely as the boy fought his desire to rock out and possibly breaking his sticks and drums.

"Honnou ni jyuujyun jyuujitsu  
Honrou mo jyuujyuu shouchi  
Zentou youyou dashi  
Dakara tamani kyuukei shichaun desu

Chiakimichi areba sorega oudou  
Bashoreru tsubasa mo areba jyoudou"

Ricchan could see their Auras combine into one and shined brighter than before, it was if each member had let their souls do the playing as one whole person. They complmented eachother perfectly,letting their hearts beat as one. The angel smiled and flew around them creating a golden glow to enhance their playing and Aura's.

* * *

"Yabai tsume wareta  
Glue de boshu shita  
Soredake nanka tasseikan  
Daiji nano wa jibun kawaigaru koto  
Jibun wo aisanakya hito mo aisenai"

Riku felt strange but ignored it, this feeling was wonderful and strong almost like some thing was trying to pull him. He closed his eye's and let the music lead him on, forgetting about everything that's happened and letting his sadness wash away. Mio felt a small tear on her cheek, _why am I crying..._ she thought brushing it continued to sing as the tears kept was dancing now, accidentally crashing into Azusa a few times. The young kohai would shove her away in annoyance and glare at her. Mugi seemed to be in her own world giggling and blushing a few times throughout the song, her hair swaying behind her.

"Please don't say you were lazy  
Datte hontou wa crazy  
Nou aru taka wa SO  
Mienai tokoro ni pikku kakusundesu"

Sawako was recording them as they played, her teacher instincts told her to video tape the event for future reference, maybe even a little black mailing later on. Her eyes were playing tricks or did Riku look like Ritsu just now, she took her glasses off and looked at the brunette. _Oh my god!...what the hell!? _indeed her eyes were staring at a girl behind the drums but she seemed to be transparent and glowing. Ricchan also noticed and panicked flying towards the girl. Sitting there was Ritsu not Riku in a boys uniform, "Ritsu stop playing!" Ricchan hissed. The girl opened her eyes and nodded no. "Please your soul is trying to bring back your old body and making your new body disappear" Ricchan reasoned. Ritsu ignored hes angels plead and continued to play almost close to the end of the song. Mio's voice harmonized beautifully and Ritsu loved the way it sounded. _Did Rcchan just call me Ritsu?_

"Souzou ni isshoukenmei  
Genjitsu wa zeittaizetsumei  
Hatten dochuu dashi

Dakara fui ni picchi hazurerun desu"

* * *

Mio sang the last few lyrics and the song ended soon after, Everyone was panting and sweating from such an intense first song. Ricchan looked at Ritsu and it seemed that the girl was now a boy like before. What did this mean? Why was Ritsu's soul separating? "Wow that was...freakin awesome!" Riku cheered, face flushed and grinning. Mugi giggled and Yui laughed hugging and kissing Gita, Azusa nodded and smiled at their progress, all except Mio was happy. Sawako clapped showing the they did very good and that was their best performance. Everyone crowded around Riku telling him he was good and asking him questions. "Stop it!" Mio shouted, "What are you guys doing encouraging him, he only came here to replace Ritsu!"

Riku looked up to see the bassist in tears and about to collapse," Mio-chan he just played with us for today remember" Yui said nearing towards her. "Yes that's right Yui-chan and you know better than that Mio-chan...please calm down" Mugi spoke softly helping Yui. Azusa watched and felt like Mio was right, why would he come here for anyways? Did Sawako-sensei put him up to this? "Mio-chan is right..we can't just let anyone take Ritsu's sempai's place like that"

"But Azu-nyan weren't he just helped us out right Mugi-chan" Mugi nodded and stood closer to Yui. Mio bit her lip hard knowing she couldn't win this arguement. Without another word said she grabbed her stuff and stormed out the door, leaving everyone stunned. Riku didn't think twice before running after her, he could see tears running down the girls face before turning to leave moments ago. _Its my fault i made her feel this way. Mio...please...don't run away from me, _Riku jumped down the steps thinking this was a bad idea from the beginning. He passed some students down the hallway, he could see the retreating form of Mio exiting the building through some windows. He ran faster nearing the same doors Mio went through, Riku could see her now and smiled. "Hey Mio,wait" he called out, She tensed up and ran faster. Riku saw this and caught her wrist before she could keep going, Mio wanted to disapper than face him right now. "Why run from me..." Riku whispered facing her directly, "You have no right to touch or play her drums" Mio sniffled ,glaring at him. Riku blushed at Mio's slightly cute, angry face and her puffy cheeks, _she always did look cute when angry._

"I'm sorry about that and the way I just interrupted your guys is club like that" he bowed, Mio blushed and told him not to do that as people were watching them. _Why does my heart skip a beat when I look at you..._she thought when the boy started to fidget under her gaze. Bright gold met confused clear grey, Riku smiled "Would this help?" he asked before enveloping her in a tight surprised Mio and made her feel bubbly inside, she felt tears running down her cheeks again, this hug was so strange? Ritsu wouldn't let anyone touch her let alone a boy? she hugged back letting all her confusion and frustration out in this one hug. Riku didn't know if this was a good idea or not and went eith his gut, but the only thing he wanted t do was not make Mio cry felt relieved when she didn't push him away. Mio felt that hugging this boy would ease her pain, but why? Would she let this strange boy enter her world? Something about him made her feel safe and happy...she felt like this when she was around Ritsu so why did it seem the same way with him? Just this one time, the one and only time she'll let anyone in.

_I wish you were here to show me the way and tell me he's ok...but its fine, I can find out on my own..._

* * *

Yui and the others arrived after watching the whole scene play out, and hoped things calmed down. After Mio noticed their presence she pushed Riku away and Blushed hotly in embarrassment. Mugi was smiling, Yui attacked Mio, Sawako was teasing Riku and Azusa seemed to be dazed from the aspect of it all. After some teasing and Yui declaring "Riku-kun and Mio-chan are dating!" The whole group(mostly Mio) smacked Yui senseless after the comment. So in the end nobody asked how Riku knew their songs or who taught him how to play the drums and why he was in the school in the first place. But for once nobody cared and everything was fine until it was time to go. "Will it seems its time to go, I'll just go on my merry way" Riku grinned walking away, "Wait on second it's really late and I think the girls need a ride home so they don't have to walk there" Sawako stated dragging Riku back. "Riku-kun has a car, he can drive us home Sawa-chan" Yui said high fiving Sawako. Riku sighed "If you guys want, I can drive you guys home that is if you fit?"

"Nonsense they'll fit!"

*Giggling*

"Were not fat Riku-san"

"I didn't say that?!"

"Mio-chan you can sit in the shotgun!"

"W-What S-Shotgun!?"

*Sigh*

"Mio-sempai its a term used in America for the front passenger seat"

*Blushing*

"Oh"

*Walking away*

"I'm leaving!"

"Wait were not ready! what about Gita!"

*Dragging them to the car*

"Were leaving now!"

*Driving off*

"NOOOO, WE LEFT HIM!"

*Hissing*

"Yui-sempai sit down or we won't fit"

*Pleading*

"Please Yui-chan sit down"

"Yui if you don't sit down I'm kicking you out of my car!"

"God...your so rude"

"I'm sorry Mio-chan"

*Blushing again*

"Its okay"

" Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!"

*Everyone*

"YUI JUST SHUT UP!"

* * *

** Thank you for reading **

**Review and follow/favorite **

**The next chapter will be up soon**

**~Beyond You out~**


End file.
